


Chains

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Deathshipping, M/M, Sextember 2019, Teratophilia, which is the fancy word for monster fucking apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: Ryou is a newly created werewolf and asks his partner Yami Marik (Kek) to chain him up for safety during his first full moon. This does not go as planned.





	Chains

Kek gave the manacles on Ryou’s wrists a final tug, though he already knew they were locked fast. They wrapped around the tree at Ryou’s back, looking oddly loose on Ryou’s slender body. He ground his teeth to keep the question behind his lips, but Ryou answered anyway.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Kek snorted.

“Stop reading my mind.”

“You know I can’t do that. You’re just refreshingly obvious.” Ryou shifted in his chains, taking Kek’s face in his hands and nibbling at his lower lip. “Yes I’m sure I want it to be you. Kaiba would just take notes. Yugi would worry too much.”

“Both true.” Kek kissed Ryou back with a gentleness that would have surprised just about anyone, carding his fingers through Ryou’s hair.

“But you…” Ryou pulled away to look Kek in the eye. “You won’t run, you won’t scream, you won’t judge me for what I’m about to become. I also trust that you’d survive if I manage to get free and attack you.”

Kek flashed a toothy grin.

“Survive? How do you know I won’t enjoy it?”

Ryou rolled his eyes.

“Please go easy on me, it’s my first time.”

Kek burst out laughing at the cheesy line, his eyes glinting in the firelight. Ryou finally managed a smile. Maybe this whole experience wouldn’t be as bad as he’d read. Then an icy chill ran up his spine. He looked up through the trees, or tried to, but the canopy was dark and impregnable. It didn’t matter. He felt the moon go full, tugging on something deep in his gut. Ryou groaned.

“Kek.”

A headache had started pounding behind Ryou’s eyes, and he felt more than saw Kek draw close, clasping their hands together. The pull grew stronger, and the first stretch of skin and grind of bone made Ryou’s stomach roll. It grew like an explosion under his skin, too fast to process, chains pulling tight against him, new smells and sounds jabbing into his accustomed brain like tiny needles. It was utterly overwhelming, and he could see why everyone who went through it came out the other side a bit mad. As suddenly as it had struck him, it ended. Ryou’s throat was sore as if he’d been screaming, and his tongue lolled out as he panted heavily.

_ Kek?_ He tried to say, but all that came out was a soft yelp. He opened his eyes, blinking in confusion, and found the woods as brightly lit as if it were midday. He looked down at Kek, who was black and white but wreathed in scents and the sounds of his breathing and beating heart, more vibrant than he had been when Ryou could see him in color.

In the space of another blink, Ryou’s mind changed too. The complicated, unnecessary layers of humanity peeled away, leaving instinct and ancestral memory in its place. He knew the language of his kind, how to mark his territory, how to move at a lope all day without fatigue, where best to sink his teeth to bring down animals large and small.

He opened his eyes again and felt only the hunger of his transformation, and saw only _food/threat _standing below him and peering into his eyes. Ryou’s ears went up and he growled, testing his chains. The man in front of him jumped back, dropping into the stance of another predator.

_Threat_, Ryou decided, and flexed his muscles, trying with a little more urgency to find the right way to shift the chains to free himself. He felt the locks of the manacles give way, cracking open like fake plastic. The man didn’t attack though, just spoke in strange short barks, stared at him with his strange purple eyes, and waited.

Ryou managed to get his nose under a loop of chain, and from there it was a matter of moments till he was sliding down to his feet. He shook himself, and his tail went up. He growled again, baring his teeth and bracing himself to spring. The man shifted, speaking again in those unfamiliar barks. Ryou squinted. _Threat?_ He took a small leap forward, testing the man’s defense. The man leapt back easily, finally letting out a sound that Ryou recognized. It was half-way between a bark and a growl, but the man’s tongue lolled out of his mouth in a clear sign of amusement. Ryou paused, his ears flicking in confusion. In the swirl of scents that made up this man, there was one that was unexpected, and he was still too disoriented from his transformation to pick it out.

The man dropped to his hands and knees, wiggling and ducking his head, and Ryou opened his mouth in a silent laugh. Ryou danced on his feet, crouching, and let out another growl. Ryou barely caught the man’s muscles tense before he was off like lightning, running off into the dark. Ryou dove after him, delighted at the chance to run. 

Ryou had the advantage of speed, but the man clearly knew these woods, and for a moment pulled away from him. Ryou sniffed and listened and trotted off after the man, in no hurry to end the game immediately. The human was clearly excitable and would wear himself out soon. 

Ryou stalked him through the woods, staying back just far enough that the human would hopefully lose track of him. He could hear the man’s breathing growing heavier, and Ryou decided it was time. He moved up as stealthily as he could, but the man still heard him, whipping around to face Ryou as he sprang. 

Ryou struck the man with his chest, knocking him hard into the ground. He lept back, bending his ankles for another strike. The man simply lay on his back, panting. Ryou waited. Was the human done playing already? Then the human turned over, crawling on his belly towards Ryou, rolling onto his back again and waving his fleshy paws. Ryou relaxed, leaning down and sniffing politely. The human licked Ryou’s nose, and Ryou snorted in surprise. This was not normal human behavior, as far as he knew.

Then, as the human’s breathing slowed, he did it again. The human’s smell came more sharply into focus, and Ryou realized something important. Mate. It made no sense, but his nose wouldn’t lie. Ryou gave a happy little hop, and began licking the human’s face. The human sat up, putting his hands into Ryou’s fur and rubbing his ears in a most agreeable way. Ryou rubbed his nose under the human’s chin. Kek. It was one of the short noises the human had been making, and now Ryou remembered it was the human’s name. He could feel more human knowledge creeping back in through the haze of instinct, but rushing of his blood grew no slower.

Kek rubbed his nose against Ryou’s, and then tackled him, wrestling and nipping in such a natural way that Ryou wondered if Kek wasn’t half wolf himself. Kek bit him playfully on the jaw where Ryou had less fur to get in the way, and Ryou snorted, easily bowling Kek over and putting his teeth to Kek’s throat. Ryou used the barest pressure, knowing how fragile humans were, but Kek’s reaction was extraordinary. The moment Ryou’s teeth touched his throat he flopped back, groaning as if he were in pain and tilting his jaw to further expose his neck.

Ryou let go, licking at him anxiously, but there was no wound that Ryou could see. Kek gave another small groan, tugging on Ryou’s fur and speaking to him in that language Ryou was sure he should understand. Kek pulled Ryou over him, and brought Ryou’s mouth back down to his neck. Ryou squinted at him for a moment, and carefully set his teeth around Kek’s throat. He could hear Kek’s blood pounding in his veins, and he increased the pressure of his teeth ever so slightly.

Kek whined softly, his hands twitching in Ryou’s fur. His scent shifted again, and Ryou understood. Mate. Of course. He gave Kek a little shake, and smelled the spike of fear and arousal in the human as clear as day. Ryou felt his own cock start to unsheath from his body, and he let go of Kek’s throat, turning him over on his hands and knees. Kek began fumbling with his clothes, but Ryou had no time for that. He gripped the waist of Kek’s pants and simply ripped them open with his teeth. Kek shuddered, eagerly opening his legs. Kek’s cock was hard too, but Ryou remembered vaguely that he would have to prepare the human unless he wanted to seriously injure him, considering his current form.

He licked the back of Kek’s balls with his broad, rough tongue, and Kek cried out in surprise. Ryou licked again, careful with his teeth around the delicate area, holding Kek’s legs down to keep the human still. Kek panted, squirming as Ryou lapped at what he could reach of Kek’s cock. Finally Ryou moved on to Kek’s hold, licking and prodding at it till it was clutching at his tongue. Ryou pushed in farther, stretching Kek open, and Kek cried out. Ryou withdrew his tongue and watched Kek for a moment, pleased at the way his mate wiggled his hips backwards, asking to be taken.

Ryou mounted the human, pushing the pointed tip of his cock easily into Kek’s slick hole. Kek groaned, pushing back, trying to take more. Ryou growled and took the nape of Kek’s neck in his teeth, holding Kek down. Ryou fucked Kek at his own pace, enjoying the clench of his mate’s insides and the loud cries as the thicker part of Ryou’s cock thrust into Kek’s body.

Seeing that Kek had decided to behave, Ryou let go of him, licking the slight indents of his teeth that he’d left on the back of Kek’s neck. Ryou thrust into Kek again and Kek whimpered, squeezing tight around Ryou’s cock as his cum shot out over the forest floor. Kek’s thighs shook, and he dropped to rest his face on his arms, but he managed to keep rocking back against Ryou.

Ryou growled low in his throat, and it only took a few more thrusts till he came hard inside his mate, his knot swelling up and holding them tight together. Kek groaned, his soft cock giving a last little twitch as Ryou filled him. Ryou carefully arranged Kek on his side, curling up around him and grooming his hair while they waited for Ryou’s knot to subside.

They must have fallen asleep like that because Ryou awoke on the ground, sore, naked, and with his arms wrapped around Kek from behind. He scrambled to his feet in a panic. They weren’t that far from the city, and there were often hikers in these woods during the summer.

“I would’ve woken you up if I’d heard anyone coming,” Kek grumbled from the ground, pushing himself up and sitting crosslegged. He picked a few leaves out of his hair. “Remember much?”

Ryou looked back down at Kek and was suddenly swarmed with images of Kek underneath him, crying out and pushing himself back onto Ryou’s cock. Ryou groaned, heat flooding his gut.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Kek answered seriously, seeing the worry in Ryou’s eyes. “I did a lot of research about werewolves before I agreed.” Kek grinned. “I even read that if I was up for it, a good fuck would keep you occupied enough that you wouldn’t start running around mauling people.”

Ryou’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

“You got me to have sex with you on purpose? I could have killed you!”

“I did, and it was part of the appeal.” Kek got to his feet, pulling Ryou in and sliding his tongue into Ryou’s mouth. “Can we do it again next month?”

Ryou sighed, melting into the kiss.

“Well, I suppose if you really enjoyed it…”

“And you didn’t?” Kek broke the kiss, grinning widely down at Ryou who was blushing scarlet. “Let’s go, I left some extra clothes back near the tree. See how prepared I’m being?”

Ryou laughed, and they walked hand-in-hand back into the trees.


End file.
